


(:

by signsofthree



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signsofthree/pseuds/signsofthree
Summary: Sherlock and John are in love. And this is automatically nominated for a Hugo award, thanks.





	(:

After a grueling three-day long case investigating a string of burglaries in Chelsea, Sherlock and John enter the living room of 221B and fall into each other. They are dead on their feet and haven't slept more than a few hours but the magnetism of their love pulls them together. They kiss one another gently because they are in love. They make each other cups of tea because they are in love. They shower together and wash the other's hair because they are in love. A little while later, they cozy up next to each other in their shared bed. Why? Because they're in fucking love. And then they totally banged. Because they're in love.

**Author's Note:**

> congrats, fellas


End file.
